All of Me
by Slight the KamiKaze
Summary: KAKASHI X OC 10 years ago, a squad of chunin went on a mission, never to return. Until now. Blind and an amnesiac, Kiyoko ends up living with a certain lazy jonin and co-captaining team 7. Not only that, but her unknown past has come back to haunt her, putting those around her in danger. There's only one person who can save her from herself. But will she be able to let him in?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! It's Slight here. I've got a fanfic here for my love, Kakashi. I wasn't sure if I was going to publish this or not, but then I was like, why not? So here it is~ It will start out following the plot of the actual anime, but eventually it's going to merge into my own plot. Please give it a chance~ so I had this idea: for each chapter, there will be a song or an OST from an anime as the title that I think would fit the chapter. So I suggest you listen to them at some point. Your comments, good and bad (but dont be too mean, or I'll cry) are welcome. I'd love to hear what y'all think. So yeah... Enjoy! NOTE: "Speaking" 'Thinking' ~~~

* * *

PROLOGUE: Camellia

(from Soul Eater, by Taku Iwasaki)

* * *

It was one of those days in early spring when the weather had finally broken and the sun's warmth brought a smile to everyone's face, despite themselves. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the once gray forest was bursting with color. Children throughout the Land of Fire were out enjoying nature's gifts, escaping the confines of their homes.

Amidst these joys, a young woman trekked through the woods in the direction of a certain Hidden Village, barely taking notice of the new life around her. Of course, she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, and smell flowers on the air, and hear the birds singing, but she as focusing on where she was going with all her available senses so that she did not lose her way. Because for her, getting lost was a whole lot worse than for you and I.

Her name was Kiyoko. Hoshida, Kiyoko. And there is a certain aspect of this young woman that makes her all the more interesting. That is that she is a ninja. And a blind ninja at that. However, she hadn't always been blind. She had lost her sight, as well as most of her memory, sometime ten years ago. How, she does not know. But something happened, that was certain, something she wasn't sure she wanted to remember.

Over the years, she had regained some of her memory, starting with where she was from. The elderly couple who had taken her in showed her the headband she was clutching when they had found her, unconcious. It bore the symbol of the Village hidden in the Leaves. That was what set the stone in motion.

So there she was, backpack secure against her, a battered old headband in hand. She was off to her true home, the place she was born. As she got closer to her destination, her heart was full of conflicting emotions, giving her a strange feeling. Kiyoko did not know whether or not she should be nervous or excited. Would anyone remember her? Would she be accepted, or would she be treated as a helpless blind girl, incapable of independance of any kind? At times her footsteps slowed, as she was unsure of herself. But, in the end, she arrived at the village gates, in spite of herself. As she stood just outside, she could her, smell, sense so many things. The village she had lived in so long that she now considered it her home, was so small and quiet compared to this. She could hear so many people and animals, smell so many different scents. But most of all she could sense something. Or rather, many things.

"Ninja..." she breathed to herself. This village certainly lived up to its reputation aas one of the five strongest ninja powers in all the world. Even as far as where she was coming from, in the Land of Songs, the Land of Fire's name was quite well known. Forcing down any second thoughts, she took her first steps into Konohagakure, not knowing, at the time, how much this small action would change her life.

* * *

...well...I think that went fairly well. How about you peeps. (see what I did there, It's Easter. heheh.) I have high hopes for this story. Pleas feel free to tell me what you think, or ask questions, or give me (much needed) ideas/recommendations. This is the first fic I have actually had the guts to post sooooo... yeah. Chapter one will be coming soon. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! *smiles creepily* Aaaaaaaaah! When I got my first review I think I was smiling like an idiot!

Arigato Naruto1fan2000! You made my day! So this chapter is for you!

As promised, here is chapter one! You guys are lucky. I'm writing this instead of doing my project... no I am not making excuses... whatever. Im writing therefore I am happy. so yeah... this is when the story truly starts.

Your comments are appreciated! :3

Let the games begin!

* * *

Recap- Forcing down any second thoughts, she took her first steps into Konohagakure, not knowing, at the time, how much this small action would change her life.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reasoning

(From Death Note OST II, by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuki)

* * *

Kiyoko Hoshida passed through the gates of Konohagakure, marveling at how large it felt. She was so overwhelmed by the very largeness of it, she didn't notice the two men at the gate until one of them spoke.

"Hey, miss. State your buisness here." One of them called out. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm hoping I can live in this village again. I was born here. See?" she held out the headband for them to see, all the while keeping her unseeing eyes fixed to the ground. She could feel the two sharing a glance before looking her over. Their slight suspicion was quite apparent to Kiyoko.

"What's your name? And where are you coming from?" the other asked, bluntly. Kiyoko sighed and turned to give them a good view of her face while turning her eyes in what she assumed was their general direction.

"I'm Hoshida, Kiyoko, and I have come from the Land of Songs." she stated. Her annoyance grew when she sensed another series of questions coming on.

"Actually miss," man number one said, after whispering to the other, "the girl called Kiyoko Hoshida disappeared ten years ago. Tell us, how did you really get that headband,?" they demanded.

"I just told you. I am Kiyoko Hoshida and I used to live in this village. I was a ninja here. I don't know what else to tell you." she huffed. No more than three meters into the village and already she was being pestered. The two men, seeing her obstinacy, gave in.

" Alright, your going to have to see the Hokage then. Mind you, I'm still not buying it. " the first one said.

"We can't have her going alone, Kotetsu." The second man said.

"You're right, of course, Izumo. There's Kakashi, how about we get him to go with her." the man now known as Kotetsu agreed. Kiyoko, of course, could hear word they said. _At least_ I _won't be stuck here anymore_. To be honest, she had no clue how to get to this Hokage anyways. At least now she wouldn't be wandering about the village like an idiot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi had been taking a walk while re-reading his favorite book for the hundredth time, when he heard his name called. Walking over to the guard house by the gates, where the call had come from, he lowered the book and saw the usual pair, Kotetsu and Izumo, along with a young woman he hadn't seen before.

As he approached, the woman turned to face him, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She had long, warm brown hair tied up on top of her head, with some strands framing her face. Her skin was slightly tanned, yet still looked as delicate as porcelain.

The feature that stuck out the most, though, was her eyes. They were ice blue and shined like two small stars. But there was something slightly off about them. They were a bit clouded, and seemed to stare right through him. Over all, he found her quite attractive, really, yet hauntingly familiar, like he knew her.

"Hey Kakashi, you mind taking this woma-"

"Kiyoko Hoshida." the woman interjected, obviously irritated.

"Right, right. Would you take Hoshida-san here to see the Hokage? We can't leave right now." Kotetsu said, proceeding to further explain the situation. _Ki_yoko_ Hoshida, hmmm? Well she does look familiar.._ Kakashi mused. After agreeing to take her, he motioned for her to follow him. But for some reason she didn't.

"Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder.

"Oh. Y-yes." she muttered, still staring at nothing. She trotted to catch up, and fell in beside him. Kiyoko's keen senses had no trouble noticing the chakra this man had. His reserves were larger than that of a regular jonin, and he had a confident aura underlying the layed-back one on the surface. She also sensed that one eye was not his. His left eye had a certain power within it that, despite lacking much of her memory, she immediately recognized. And the slightly muffled way he spoke, just before, told her that he wore a mask. Why? She could only guess, but then, it didn't really matter to her.

"You're Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, no?" she blurted, once her curiosity took over. Of course this surprised him, as she knew it would, especially since she barely glanced in his direction. In fact, she kept her eyes fixed to the ground in front of her.

"That's what I'm called, yes. But how did you..." he trailed off as his mind connected the dots, just as hers had, and Kiyoko could practically hear the gears grinding.

"You have the Sharingan. And, of course, I've heard the stories as well. Your name is well known, even in the Land of Songs." she stated, her gaze still anywhere but him. Kiyoko knew he would figure it out, _'He is the prodigy of the Leaf Village, after all.'_ So, being a master of sarcasm, deep down, she was enjoying making him figure it out himself.

"Miss-"

"I have a name." she snapped.

"Ah, yes. Hoshida-san, was it?" Kiyoko nodded, her face graced with a slight smirk. " Well, please forgive me if I'm wrong, but, am I correct in guessing that you're blind?" Kiyoko completely stopped in her tracks. Usually people used a bit more tact than simply 'are you blind?'. Everyone always tiptoed around her, as if that would make her feel better (which it did not, mind you). But this was...well, it was new...to say the least.

"Y-yes. You are indeed correct." she said with an amused tone, one eyebrow raised. She wasn't sure how she should feel about his strange, apathetic demeanor. It was somewhat refreshing, after meeting so many passionate or serious ninja. Yet it seemed irresponsible, demeaning to the image of a ninja, and, alltogether, grated on her nerves.

"Well then you-. Nevermind, we're here." he said, arousing some curiosity in the woman. But she pushed it down as they entered a large building and Kiyoko followed the jonin to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Kiyoko Hoshida stood by as Kakashi's knock echoed through the halls of the Hokage's mansion. The building.s layout had utterly confused the girl, with all its winding hallways and random staircases. The only thing she was certain of was that they were a good deal higher than the surrounding buildings.

"Come in." a ruff yet warm voice called through the wood of the door. Yes, much of her memory was gone, but, one of the few (very, very few) people she could remember was the Hokage. The Third Hokage, to be exact. She recalled him as a warm, kind old man, who had cared for the village as if it were his only child. Unfortunately, the image of what he looked like had long since faded from her mind, as most had. So there she was, standing in front of what she assumed was a desk, with a massive prescence sitting just behind it.

"Ah, Kakashi. I just got the message from the guard house. This must be Miss Hoshida." he said, turning a very intense gaze in her direction, and she flinched internally. Of course she didn't let it show. So she stepped forward and bowed, her hair falling over her shoulder.

"Hai. I am Kiyoko Hoshida. It's an honor, Hokage-sama." she said giving him the utmost respect. The old ninja chuckled.

"No need to be so formal, my dear. So, you say that you are the same young woman who disappeared about... ten years ago, I take it." he replied, not mocking or sarcastic in the least. Immediately, Kiyoko relaxed, although not fully, as there were still two others in the room, Hatake as well as another unkown ninja, most likely ANBU, she assumed. So she nodded.

"I am. I assume that you want to know why I was gone," she affirmed, sensing what he would ask next, "but, I'm afraid that I don't know." she warily glanced around her darknes towards the ANBU by the door and the jonin next to her, not sure if should spill all her life story (or what she could still remember of it) with strangers listening to every word.

"Do you mean to say that you don't remember, or something else? Please understand that, for all we know, you could be a spy for another nation, so we must be cautious." the Hokage said. Of course she understood this. In fact, she would be stupid to expect anything else. So she decided she would tell him the truth.

"You see, sir, nearly all of my memories from before ten years ago are, well... gone. In fact, the earliest thing I can remember is waking up in a strange place, not knowing who I was or where I came from. Not only that, but, as I'm sure you already noticed, I also woke up to complete darkness. Despite that, though, I have been able to remain a ninja. I don't 'see' the way others do, but I have other ways." she said, smirking. She always enjoyed surprising people with her skills in combat and, she hoped she would be able to do that here. Maybe to Kakashi. That would be interesting. "Anyhow, I'm not really sur how to convince you of my identity, but I do have this headband, if that helps." and she held out the headband for the second time that day.

The old man's hand reached out to take it, and brushed Kiyoko's. Age and years of training and fighting had taken their toll, they were rough and hard, but still had a gentleness to them, like a man who had enough wisdom to last three lifetimes. Kiyoko stood patiently next to Kakashi, who hadn't spoken a word and was begnning to give of waves of discomfort, when the leader of the Leaf Village spoke.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, sir?" he said as he snapped to attention.

"What do you think? I recall you were friends with Kiyoko-chan back then. Would you say that this is her?" So he was going to as for opinions now, eh? Kiyoko tilted her head to one side and turned to face the tall jonin, meanwhile attemptng to 'look' him in the eye, not knowing how accurate she really was. And she could feel his gaze running up and down her body, stopping at her face.

"She certainly resembles Kiyoko a great deal...and her chakra is the same, too. I'd say it's most likely her... but...there is one person who will be able to tell for sure." he pointed out. This caught Kiyoko's attention. _Damn this am__nesia._ She simply could not think of anyone in this village who fit that description. Hell, she couldn't think of anyone's description in the first place. But the Hokage hummed in agreement with him and whispered something to the ANBU behind him who then disappeared from the room with a puff of smoke.

"Ummm," she began, "who exactly is this person who knows me. And please dont say 'you'll find out' because I seriously don't remember anyone here." she added sarcastically, much to the two men's amusement.

"Well, if you don't remember than what good would giving a meaningless name do?" Kakashi commented earning a glare.

"Y-yeah well-... w-whatever." she grumbled, her face growing warm. Kakashi smiled under his mask. He certainly found the woman amusing, if nothing else. And she was kind of attractive as well. Now if it turned that she really was Kiyoko-chan, and it looked that way to him, he might just consider asking her out, if you get what he meant. Although, now that he thought about it, it was a but strange. After so long thinking he would never see her again, he was a bit shocked to think than Kiyoko, the little chunin who used to make him watch her train, could be standing right next to him. Just then, a knock sounded on the door behind them, and both he and the woman beside him turned to the figure who entered the room.

* * *

Damn, my hands hurt. I hope you can appreciate how much pain I just went through, just to get this thing out a day earlier. Heh, but when I saw how short the prologue was, I facepalmed... so here's a nice long one... I hope. Define 'long'. But whatever... sorry if I the Third was too kind, it's just how I've always thought of him. Anywho, please tell me what you thought, you're comments are appreciated! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I make no promises. By the end of the week though.

Well, ja ne~ :3


End file.
